We are developing animal and tissue culture models of silicosis, radiation injury, hypersensitivity disease and drug induced disease. In these models we are quantitating the rates of collagen synthesis and proteolysis, determining the types of collagen being synthesized and investigating the mechanisms which control the rates and kinds of collagen being synthesized.